


Apple Pie

by PegasusWrites



Series: Tumblr Songfic [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Askbox Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: Harry Hart knows what he wants from life.





	Apple Pie

"Slow evening, Merlin?"

Kingsman agents were gentlemen, but there was a certain amount of promiscuity that came with the job. Harry Hart would be lying if he said that this wasn’t part of what had drawn him to the organisation when he’d joined as a younger man. He’d grown up with Bond like everyone else. He’d enjoyed Kingsman’s veneer of respectability, but he’d also enjoyed the gadgets, the fast cars, and the faster company.

At least, he had to begin with.

"You know," said Merlin, turning in his swivel chair. "I don’t believe I would recognise a slow evening if it jumped up and bit me. That being said, there’s been a notable lack of international crisis. I suppose one might call that slow."

It was strange how a job like Harry’s aged you. The constant sense of emergency made your friends seem vulnerable, and your world impermanent. The life of a Kingsman was glamorous, but the second you were out of danger you found yourself longing for something to come home to - something that wasn’t liable to change or disappear while you were gone. Your superiors told you that this was impossible.  _Pull yourself together Galahad. The house and the dog are a bloody miracle._

Harry knew this.

The problem was, he wanted more.

"How quickly can you finish up?" Harry asked. "If we leave now, we can get in ahead of the Friday crowd."

When Harry had joined Kingsman as an agent-in-training, he had clashed with Merlin. Merlin was calculating where Harry was impulsive – abrasive where Harry was civil. Harry lost count of how many times the two of them had butted heads. It seemed comical, now. How could he have guessed, all those years ago, that Merlin would be the person who made Harry feel human, however superhuman his job required him to be.

"You know," said Merlin, tapping away at his keyboard with one hand, "I overheard the party crowd saying something about a new club. Thought I’d let you know – none of them are ballsy enough to invite you themselves. Might be an interesting way to spend a Friday night."

Harry smiled, and gave Merlin’s shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks," he said, "but, as it happens, I have a prior engagement. Do let me know when you’re done."

Merlin failed to suppress a small smile. Out of courtesy, Harry pretended not to see it as he sauntered away to pack up for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Hart and Merlin are husbands and I refuse to be told otherwise.
> 
> I wrote this story in response to a tumblr prompt. You can find the original [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/post/173107760857/something-kingsman-as-a-present-for-danit). Prompt me [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
